Stand By Me
by ladyharlem
Summary: Lix breaks the rules to ease Bel's tension over Hector's arrest. WIP Bel/Lix I'll try to keep updating this!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Hour fic so I apologize now if I've got things a little wrong. Hopefully I haven't and everybody enjoys! Huge thank you to ladymarmaalade and Margaux for proof reading for me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hour or any of the characters. **

* * *

Bel sat with both elbows on her desk, her forehead cradled in her left hand and a cigarette burning down in her right. The smoke curled around her head and she inhaled deeply. A knock at the door brought her back down to earth. When she looked up, she was greeted by a whiskey bottle being waved through the slightly open door. The bottle was followed by Lix, her blouse and slacks still pressed perfectly and her hair undamaged by the strain of the day. She leant against the door frame, still clutching her bottle and two cut crystal glasses. Bel sighed and smiled up at the foreign correspondent, beckoning her to come in and shut the door behind her.

"Darling, you look positively threadbare." Lix sighed, before setting the glasses on the desk and unscrewing the cap on her bottle.

As she poured, Bel gestured for her to keep going, still unable to speak for fear of saying something incriminating.

"Steady on, darling" Lix chuckled.

They drank in silence while Bel collected herself. Resting her cheek on one hand, She sighed.

"The press are having a field day over Hector. I feel like I'm coming apart at the seams." Bel confided. She sipped her whiskey and took a long drag on her cigarette before offering it to Lix to do the same.

"You've done everything you can, sweetie. It really is just a waiting game now. Hector's a big boy and he will be fine, I promise you."

Bel smiled appreciatively and reached to take her cigarette back from Lix who was now perched on the edge of her desk, her long legs crossed elegantly. Bel couldn't help but rake her gaze up from Lix's shining shoes, over her knees and up to meet her eyes. Lix stood and walked around to Bel, grazing her finger tips along the top of the desk as she went. The shorter woman was there to melt into her arms as she reached the chair.

Bel rested her head on Lix's shoulder, taking a moment to savour the smell of cigarette smoke mingled with a faint whisper of alcohol and sweet perfume. Lix pushed her backwards gently and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, stroking her shoulders.

"No, Lix. We said we wouldn't do this here." Bel objected half-heartedly. Her self-restraint was non-existent and she found herself leaning in to meet Lix's parted lips.

Their kiss deepened and Lix's hands snaked around Bel's waist, pulling the blonde into her hips. She spun her around and sat down on the edge of the desk, parting her legs and allowing Bel to stand between them. Bel's hands drifted down to Lix's waist and she began to untuck the satin blouse carefully, slipping her hands underneath to feel the familiar smooth skin. Lix pulled Bel closer by the hips, pressing her thigh against her centre. Bel let out a small moan, only serving to encourage Lix.

Bel's hands ghosted up Lix's body, her fingertips barely touching her skin until she reached her breasts. Taking them in her hands, she ran her thumbs over hardened nipples and pressed down, drawing a gasp from Lix. Lix's hands moved lower, lifting Bel, encouraging her to climb onto the desk and kneel over her.

"Did you lock the door?" Bel breathed.

"Of course, darling" Came Lix's response, accompanied by a playful squeeze to her thighs. Lix's thumbs pressed down agonizingly close to Bel's centre. She gasped and pulled one hand from beneath Lix's blouse, taking her hand and using it to push her skirt up. Bel's other hand continued to squeeze Lix's breast through her satin bra. She kept hold of Lix's hand and pushed it into her underwear before breaking their kiss.

"Please, Lix." She panted.

Lix smiled and nodded, slipping her hand further into her pants. She gasped with Bel as she ran her long fingers through a pool of wetness.

"Oh god. Don't tease." Bel begged. Lix responded by pushing a finger inside her and rubbing over her clit with her thumb. Bel rocked against Lix's hand, desperate to create as much contact as possible.

Lix moaned into her neck, kissing along her collar bone. Her left hand cradling Bel's back, she kept a steady rhythm, occasionally drawing her finger out and rubbing circles around her clit. Each time, causing Bel to grind harder against Lix's hand and roll her shoulders back, pushing herself into Lix's body. Lix upped her pace, pressing harder and moving her own hips in time with her hand until Bel finally came undone. Warmth spread across Lix's hand and a low chuckle escaped her throat.

"Do you feel better now, darling?" She whispered.

"Much. Better." Bel panted. She rested her forehead against Lix's and closed her eyes. Lix still stroked along her, drawing Bel's orgasm out and holding her as each aftershock caused her to tense up again.

Finally, as she withdrew her hand from Bel's underwear, Lix took her hand from the smaller woman's back and pushed her hair from her face. Gently she traced along her features and kissed her nose.

* * *

**More?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote this at work today, so essentially I was paid to write fic. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

Smoke hung in a thick haze throughout the bar, impairing people's vision and providing a cover for lovers to touch each other without being the subjects of prying eyes.

Bel and Lix sat together in a booth accompanied by Freddie. His chatter fell on dead ears as Lix rubbed her foot up the back of Bel's calf. Trying desperately not to react, Bel nodded at Freddie and occasionally threw in the odd "mmhmm" or suggestion but her mind was straying to thoughts of what she had planned for Lix that night.

Eventually, Freddie left to dance with a girl leaving Bel and Lix alone. As he turned away, Lix dropped her hand to Bel's thigh and began to move her fingers in tiny circles against the fabric of her skirt. They sat in silence for a moment, both drinking and smoking, watching Freddie dance with the pretty girl who had asked. They swayed and spun to the sound of the jazz band on the stage.

"I do wish we could dance like that. Here, I mean." Bel said, finally breaking their silence.

Lix turned to face her and studied her eyes.

"Let's." She said, standing and offering her hand to Bel. "Everybody is drunk, who's going to remember?"

Bel grinned and too Lix's hand, standing and following her to the dance floor. Lix lead as they danced, occasionally getting a little too close and stumbling slightly to pull away a touch. Her hand rested on the small of Bel's back again and she spun the smaller woman around, laughing as she tried not to let her pencil skirt restrict her legs. When the song ended and the band began to leave the stage, Bel felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Freddie's familiar voice in her ear.

"You two dance very well together, moneypenny." Was all he whispered before patting her shoulder and leaving to collect his coat.

"Come on Darling, we'll go back to mine tonight." Lix said in a voice much lower than usual. Bel met her gaze and found her eyes almost black with desire. A wicked smile crept across her face and she chuckled and Bel's open mouth.

* * *

They fell through the door in a fit of giggles, neither really sure what they were laughing at. Bel almost tripped over her shoes and stumbled and Lix reached out to slap her behind.

"Go and get undressed you bad girl." She commanded, unable to keep her face completely straight.

Bel only giggled and stumbled towards Lix's bedroom, holding herself up on the furniture as she went. Lix poured them both another drink and lit a fresh cigarette before crossing to the turntable and putting a record on. As she turned to follow Bel to the bedroom, she was met by the sight of her lover leaning on the doorframe wearing just her underwear and stockings. One hand was behind her head and her right knee was bent, her foot on the frame.

"Is this what you meant?" Bel asked, "or did you want this?" She began to remove her bra. Lix stopped her by holding a hand up.

"No sweetheart, that was what I meant." Thoughts of removing the delicate satin underwear with her teeth raced through her mind. She sauntered over to the blonde and kissed her, her hands still full of whiskey glasses and her cigarette, she didn't touch Bel, making her push her body forward, desperate for contact.

Lix handed her a glass and watched as she drank. Smiling at the thoughts filling her mind. Her self restraint was impeccable.

"Go and lie down." She instructed, hardening her tone. Bel obeyed and positioned herself on the bed, propped up on the pillows. She crossed her legs and finished her drink before setting the glass down on the bedside table.

"Now uncross your legs." Lix commanded. "I want to be able to see you." Bel did as she was told, biting back a smile.

Lix began to unbutton her blouse slowly and let the fabric fall of her shoulders. It rippled as it fell to the floor, closely followed by her slacks and underwear. She revelled in the expression on Bel's face, lust written across her features. Slowly she climbed on to the bed and crawled upwards until their lips were level. Bel reached up to place her hands on Lix's hips, but she pulled away.

"Oh no no no no, not until I say so." She teased. Bel moaned, stretching her neck to lean for a kiss. Again, Lix pulled away and chuckled. Slowly, she sat back on her heels and ran her hands up and down Bel's sides lightly before hooking her fingers behind her and unfastening her bra in one quick movement. She leant forward again to take the satin in her teeth and finish removing the delicate fabric. She kissed down between Bel's breasts and along her stomach until she reached her panties. Lix bit at the elastic, making it snap back against Bel's skin before sliding them off over her hips and down her legs. Her face hovered over Bel's centre and she looked up, their eyes meeting.

"Please, Lix!" Bel begged.

"Oh dear, begging already?" Lix chuckled. The vibration of her low voice sent tremors through Bel's already throbbing core. She took Bel's smooth thighs in her hands and pushed them apart, lowering her head. Bel gasped as Lix ran her tongue through her arousal, flicking it over her clit. She was already so close, fuelled by alcohol and raw desire for the dark haired foreign correspondent. Lix sucked on her clit and plunged two fingers inside Bel, making her cry out and arch her back off the bed. She stopped long enough to say,

"Oh not yet. Don't you dare."

Bel squeezed her eyes shut and she tensed around Lix's fingers. Trying desperately not to come undone. She knew how much Lix enjoyed dominating her. Her breaths were short and ragged as Lix continued to lick her and fuck her with her tongue and fingers.

"Oh god, Lix!" Bel moaned as she came, her grip tightening on Lix's hair, holding her head down, desperate to draw out her pleasure for as long as possible. Finally her hands relaxed and she dropped back into the pillows, chest heaving. Lix crawled back up the bed to kiss her gently before falling down beside her, one arm draped across her stomach. They slept on top of the sheets with their legs entwined and Lix's head resting on Bel's smooth chest.


End file.
